


We have no apologies for being

by eminahinata



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Humor, Las mujeres son las mejores, M/M, No te metas con ellas sino quieres sufrir, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay va a matarlo. Pre-Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La(s) Apuesta(s)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Mi primera historia de Chicago Med, wiii. Ayer vi el primer capítulo y decidí que tenia que escribir algo porque está genial. Me gusto mucho el capítulo. El fic no tiene ninguna relación con el capítulo, aunque.
> 
> Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al final tres enfermeras, Maggie y Joey Thomas ganaron la piscina de apuestas.
> 
> Ahora faltaban las otras cinco.

April Sexton apretó los labios, la sonrisa que quería escaparse se podía ver en las esquinas de los labios y el brillo de diversión era tan visible como su saludable rubor en las mejillas. Cuando decidió ser enfermera nunca se imagino que podía llegar a ser tan divertido.

A costa de sus compañeros de trabajo, claro.

Maggie Lockwood la vio con curiosidad y luego volteó a ver hacia donde sus ojos se encontraban tan al pendiente, soltando un resoplido que hizo que a April le tomara más esfuerzo ocultar su risa. Ambas enfermeras se vieron un momento a los ojos y luego se inclinaron a reír suavemente, susurros maliciosos que hicieron estremecer a más de uno en aquella sala de emergencia.

Dr. Ethan Choi vio esto desde el cuarto 3 con el ceño fruncido, un escalofrió pasando por su espalda. Maldita sea, las mujeres daban miedo. Junto a él, Sarah Reese vio con algo de tristeza a su superior y luego siguió con el movimiento que le instruía hace tan sólo unos minutos. Ella, por supuesto, sabía lo que sucedía. Todas las mujeres de la sala de emergencias ya tenían una pequeña apuesta sobre ello y varias enfermeras y doctoras suspiraban con el corazón acelerado. Era muy divertido.

Sharon Goodwin caminaba tranquilamente al lado de la Dra. Natalie Manning, está acariciando su vientre con ternura. Los dos se detuvieron junto a las enfermeras y compartieron una sonrisa a sabiendas, todas regresando sus ojos a donde el Dr. Connor Rhodes y el Dr. Will Halstead discutían por algo en la seguridad de la oficina.

Bueno, Will discutía moviendo los brazos con entusiasmo mientras Connor cruzaba los brazos y colocaba esa expresión de desconcierto que únicamente aparecía cuando se encontraba a cercanías del otro doctor. Era una mezcla entre molestia, cariño, exasperación y sorpresa, lo cual era raro.

Natalie pensaba que se debía a que el Dr. Connor no estaba acostumbrado a ser fácilmente ninguneado y Will era una persona terca y orgullosa que nunca en la vida iba a aceptar sus sentimientos. _Nunca_. La doctora Manning sólo esperaba el día en que Connor diera el primer paso y si o no Jay Halstead, hermano de Will, lo mataría por atreverse a ver a su _hermanito_ de esa forma. Sus apuestas eran muy altas a que sí. El Detective Jay Halstead era una persona muy complicada.

April inclinó la cabeza mientras veía como Will apretaba los puños y salía de la oficina airado, dejando la puerta abierta y haciendo que su bata se moviera con el viento. Las mujeres vieron como Connor veía irse al otro doctor con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandibula desencajada.

Maggie sonrió y volteó a ver a sus amigas—. Creo que he ganado.

—Ah, no —dejó caer la cabeza April mientras que Natalie reía divertida—. Y yo que pensaba que Connor daría el primer paso.

—Will es una persona muy impulsiva —encogió los hombros Maggie y se retiró como sólo una jefa enfermera podía hacer.

—La Dra. Zanetti va estar muy decepcionada —dijo Sharon y se fue hacia donde el Dr. Abrams la llamaba, el interno viendo con expresión de estreñido, como si estuviera viendo a la muerte acercarse. Este hombre.

Natalie y April compartieron una mirada.

—Jay va a matarlo —ambas vieron como Connor salía de la oficina con determinación, buscando a Will (quien probablemente se fue a esconder a otra unidad).

April asintió—. Está _tan_ muerto.

Al final tres enfermeras, Maggie y Joey Thomas ganaron la piscina de apuestas.

Ahora faltaban las otras cinco.


	2. Las mujeres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago debía temblar de miedo, porque cuando las mujeres se unen siempre salen ganando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> He decidido hacer esto un multi-capítulos. Me parece muy buena la idea y a muchos también le han gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos. Me hacen feliz.
> 
> Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Jay Halstead no era un hombre feliz en ese momento.

Oh, no.

Y Erin Lindsay se divertía mucho a causa de eso.

—¿No estás siendo un poco exagerado al respecto? —mordió su labio mientras veía a su compañero viendo directamente por el parabrisas sin parpadear—. El hombre ni siquiera tiene una multa.

—Shh —dijo Jay—. Ya salió.

Erin volteó a ver hacia donde Connor Rhodes salía de un restaurante de comida rápida con unas tasas de café en las manos y caminando tranquilamente hacia el hospital, unas cuantas cuadras de donde ellos se encontraban estacionados espiando al hombre, ya que Jay Halstead era un hermano muy sobreprotector.

Erin no podía dejar de considerarlo muy tierno.

Decidió que era bueno joderlo.

—La verdad es que es muy guapo —asintió viendo al médico caminar y dar vuelta en la esquina—. Puedo ver porque le gusta tanto a tu hermano. Y tiene buen trasero.

Jay volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido, arrancando el auto y comenzando a moverlo lentamente.

Ella parpadeó con inocencia fingida—. ¿Qué?

Esto era demasiado divertido.

* * *

Connor Rhodes caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, con una sensación que no podía identificar llenándolo. Pensaba que sería un buen día. Tal vez hoy Will no se escondiera de él y lograría que repitiera esas palabras que lo mantuvieron despierto desde hace una semana.

Pendejo, mira que dejarlo confuso de aquella forma. Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se detuvo en un semáforo y fue cuando sintió el vello de su cuello erizarse, con aquella sensación de ser observado. Discretamente, volteó a ver sobre su hombro encontrándose con sólo una señora viendo con insistencia su teléfono, pisando pie cada poco segundos. Frunciendo el ceño regreso su vista al frente, cruzando cuando la luz se puso verde.

Esta era la tercera vez esa semana que tenia la misma sensación.

Una era un accidente, dos una coincidencia y tres un patrón.

Alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

* * *

—Hola, Connor —sonrió amablemente Natalie, acariciando su vientre cuando vio entrar al médico y ensanchando su sonrisa cuando el hombre le entregó un vaso con chocolate caliente—. Gracias.

—No es problema —sonrió Connor, guardando su abrigo en su cubículo. Los otros vasos ya repartidos, a excepción de uno. Natalie sonrió detrás de su vaso.

—Así qué…

Connor la vio de reojo—. ¿Qué…?

—¿Ya has logrado atrapar a Will? Si quieres las chicas y yo podemos hacerlo por ti —sonrió con inocencia. Connor amplió sus ojos de forma cómica mientras veía con incredulidad a su compañera.

—Ah…

—No sé, ¿te parece en la sala de juntas del segundo piso? A las dos se mantiene vacio —suspiró sin dejar de sonreír—. Sólo que deben dejar todo en su lugar. No creo que al Dr. Abrams le haga mucha gracia si lo encuentra _sucio_ —le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Natalie!

—¿Qué? —dijo viendo divertida como su compañero se ruborizaba con fuerza—. Sólo queremos ayudar.

Connor la vio por un largo minuto, tomando el vaso de sobra y caminando hasta la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral para asentir a su compañera y huir de ahí lo más rápido posible que sus piernas le permitían. Doctora Zanetti salió del baño, sonriendo cómplice a su compañera.

—¿Empezamos?

Natalie asintió y dejo salir una sonrisa de pura maldad—. Y encárgate de dejar algo de lubricante, digo, por si acaso.

Chicago debía temblar de miedo, porque cuando las mujeres se unen siempre salen ganando.

Maggie y Joey Thomas volvieron a ganar la apuesta.


	3. La sala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En serio, niño de catorce años. Otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios.
> 
> Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Will no entendía por qué siempre le pasaba estas cosas. Él sólo quería ser un buen chico, ¿saben? Un ciudadano que contribuyera a su comunidad y evitar todo lo posible romper las leyes. Y hasta ese momento pensó que lo había estado haciendo bien.

Y luego llegó Connor Rhodes con su pose de chulo y sus hermosos ojos.

Lo volvió loco. Y lo odiaba por eso.

Bueno, no odiaba, pero algo por ahí.

Debió quedarse en Nueva York. Seguro que allá no hubiera terminado encerrado en una sala de conferencia, a media tarde y con el objeto de su frustración viéndolo con esos ojos que lo ponían nervioso.

Él iba a matar a Natalie.

* * *

Llegó ese día temprano, como siempre, siendo su primer paciente un adolescente imprudente que se había querido pasar de listo al tratar de ver bajo la falda de una de sus compañeras de la escuela, sin esperarse que la chica lo pateara en la cara y le rompiera la nariz.

Will admitía que era una mala persona cuando no pudo evitar encontrar divertido la situación. No el asunto de querer violentar a su compañera de aquella manera (porque él consideraba despreciable todo el machismo y como los hombres se creían con el derecho sobre la vida y cuerpo de las mujeres. En serio, _el feminismo le arruinó la vida…_ de la mejor forma posible, claro, ¡maldita sea, Fernanda!), sino que mientras ayudaba al adolescente, la madre de este le daba una regañada sobre _el respeto y me avergüenzas y tenias que ser como tu padre, cabrón_ , que hizo que extrañara a su propia madre. Y no sólo eso, la directora de la escuela había llegado junto con el adolescente e informado a la iracunda madre de cómo su hijo podría ser expulsado

A veces sentía vergüenza de su propio género.

Maggie se había reído cuando se acerco a la estación central.

—En serio, no sé qué le pasa a esta generación —bufó mientras descansaba la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Maggie negó con la cabeza—. Siempre ha sido así. No te imaginas lo que yo tuve que pasar mientras crecía.

—Lamento escuchar eso —suspiró Will, desviando sus ojos a las puertas automáticas y contando mentalmente. Maggie le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza.

—Está bien —sonrió—. Aunque debo admitir que me divertí devolviéndole los insultos.

Will rió y se enderezó, tamborileando con los dedos la mesa—. Si… bueno, iré al baño… cualquier cosa me llamas…

—Vale —la sonrisa de Maggie era un poco inquietante mientras se alejaba, escuchando cuando la enfermera saludaba con alegría a Connor.

Era ridículo, en serio, huir de él. Pero la vergüenza y el miedo al rechazo eran muy grandes. Aun no podía creer que le había soltado esas palabras.

_“¡No entiendo porque me gustas!”_

Will quería darse golpes en la cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared.

Y así paso su mañana, atendiendo emergencias y escondiéndose activamente de Connor.

* * *

Tuvo que retrasar una hora su almuerzo, así que cuando llegó a las catorce horas a la cafetería, ésta se encontraba llena. Natalie se había compadecido de él y le dijo que el segundo nivel había una sala de conferencias que no iba a ser usada en ese momento, así que podía comer tranquilo. Y Will le creyó, por supuesto, y se había ido hasta la sala alegremente.

Para encontrar a Connor comiendo con lentitud su pollo al vapor. Se congeló en su lugar en el umbral de la puerta, sobresaltándose cuando alguien lo empujo al interior y cerró la puerta con rapidez, haciendo que Connor volteara a verlo con grandes ojos.

Mierda.

—Ah… ­—desvió los ojos, sintiendo como sus mejillas y cuello empezaban a arder. Connor le sonrió serenamente hasta que se sentó a la mesa, tres lugares lejos de él.

Sutil, Will, sutil.

Guardó silencio mientras jugaba con su ensalada, perdido en sus pensamientos, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Connor se levanto y se acercó a él.

—Will… —llamó Connor y logró sobresáltarlo, el desgraciado sonriendo divertido cuando vio su expresión. Seguramente esa que Jay llamaba “Ojos de Bambi”. Mierda.

—¿Sí? —preguntó por cortesía, golpeándose mentalmente cuando sintió su voz vacilar. Maldita sea, ¡él no era así! Era arrogante, seguro de sí mismo y un sabelotodo. No podía seguir comportándose como un chico de catorce años frente a su primer amor. Su madre se estaría burlando de él en este momento.

Connor se inclino sobre Will, moviendo la silla con ruedas y dejando al otro hombre a su merced, encerrándolo entre sus brazos—, Has estado evitándome.

—No… no, no es así… —frunció el ceño y Connor, aparentemente, se sintió más animado al ver su gesto.

Inclinó la cabeza—. ¿No? Pues he estado buscándote toda la semana y aun cuando trabajamos juntos doce horas no he podido hablar contigo desde aquella vez…

Will se levanto de golpe, de repente furioso, haciendo que Connor diera un paso atrás—. Mira, vale, entiendo. No tienes que seguir con esto.

—¿Y qué es _esto_ para ti? —preguntó Connor cruzando los brazos, viendo al más joven con una ceja alzada. Will sintió su cara arder de indignación.

—No debí decirte lo que te dije, ¿vale? ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar? Yo…—se interrumpió, los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

_Connor lo estaba besando._

Connor decidió que era más beneficioso para los dos si callaba a Will, por lo que se adelanto y lo atrapo por la nuca, besándolo y atrayéndolo a él por la cintura, disfrutando como el cuerpo del más joven temblaba contra el suyo. Will devolvió el beso, un poco después, y uso sus manos para aferrarse a los brazos de Connor, no sabiendo que hacer.

En serio, niño de catorce años. Otra vez.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la noción del tiempo y su conciencia, se encontraba apoyado contra una de las paredes con Connor encerrándolo entre sus brazos, la respiración agitada, sus almuerzos olvidados y el Dr. Abrams viéndolos con enojo desde la puerta.

—QUÉ. DIABLOS. ESTÁN. HACIENDO. EN. MI. SALA.

Mierda.

Y no era el único que pensaba eso si la mirada de terror en los ojos de Connor era un indicativo.

_Más mierda._


	4. Las fotos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos en la estación de policía ganaron la apuesta, también. Incluyendo a Voight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! En un rato los respondo ;).
> 
> Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Connor era un hombre feliz, de verdad.

Bueno, que el Dr. Abrams les gritara el resto de la hora por “ _ensuciar su sala con sus cursilerías de adolescentes y ya no están en la secundaria, ¡compórtense como adultos, maldita sea!_ ” fue una experiencia que no esperaba repetir en el futuro cercano.  O en el lejano, para ser sincero. Eso esperaba, al menos.

Sin embargo la felicidad de Connor consistía en ver como su usualmente terco y arrogante compañero de trabajo se transformaba a un muy sonrojado y nervioso Will. Se veía adorable, algo que Connor quería decir en voz alta y comprobar si el sonrojo de Will podía competir con su cabello.

—Will —dijo, mordiéndose el labio cuando Will se estremeció a su lado mientras esperaban en el ascensor. En serio, nunca espero que Will fuera tan nervioso y sólo por un beso. La mente de Connor corría con muchos escenarios en ese medio segundo que le tomo para reorganizar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en lo importante.

—¿Sí? —las puertas se abrieron y el más joven salió del ascensor como si estuviera en llamas. Connor lo siguió más tranquilo, divertido.

—¿Vamos a hablar sobre lo que ha sucedido o seguirás huyendo de mi?

—Yo no… —dijo Will, volteando a verlo con la expresión indignada que regularmente ponía cuando alguien decía algo en contra de lo que acaba de explicar—. _Yo no estoy huyendo_.

Connor alzó una ceja y se detuvo frente a la estación de emergencia, donde Maggie los veía de reojo mientras hablaba por teléfono. Will cruzó los brazos, desviando sus grandes ojos de los suyos. En serio, adorable.

Connor se acercó discretamente, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el otro doctor antes de susurrar—. Entonces no te importara que salgamos el viernes por la noche en una cita, ¿no?

Will lo vio con la boca abierta, sorprendido, antes de asentir, luego negar y otra vez asentir. Connor sólo sonrió y dejo que se fuera cuando su nombre fue llamado para atender a un nuevo paciente.

Connor era un hombre feliz, de verdad.

Ese día todos, con excepción de Sarah, ganaron las dos apuestas: El beso y la cita. Incluyendo al Dr. Abrams.

—En serio pensé que el Dr. Halstead sería el que invitaría a salir al Dr. Rhodes. Él es tan… _terco_ —suspiró Sarah viendo con tristeza a April. La enfermera sólo sonrió y acarició con cariño los cabellos rebeldes de la interna.

—Está bien, cariño. Será para la próxima —sonrió con un poco de locura—. Hemos hecho otra.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó con curiosidad la joven, sintiéndose nerviosa y emocionada. No se sentía así desde que descubrió el _Stony_.

—En cuanto tiempo se entera Jay de la cita —rió y Sarah sintió pena por el Dr. Rhodes. Eso iba a doler.

Natalie se acercó viendo su teléfono con una sonrisa—. Nunca hubiera esperado eso del Dr. Abrams —rió, mostrando las fotos que ya la mayoría del personal tenía en su posesión—. Déjame decirte que se ven muy bien juntos. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

April y Natalie rieron y Sarah las vio con una mueca en los labios—. Ustedes son malas.

—Oh, cariño, no. Sólo queremos ayudar a estos dos idiotas. Y si nos podemos divertir en el proceso, lo considero un ganar-ganar —las dos mujeres chocaron palmas. Sarah rio y siguió viendo las fotos, pensando debería o no subirlo a su tumblr. Probablemente sí. Digo, por el arte y eso.

A unos metros Dr. Ethan Choi corría por su vida.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Prevenir que lamentar, en serio.

-

Al otro lado de la ciudad Erin, Kim y Kevin reían mientras veían como Jay cada vez más y más se volvía de un preocupante rojo mientras leía con furia lo que su informante en el hospital le había mandado hace unos minutos.

—¡YO LO MATO!

Todos en la estación de policía ganaron la apuesta, también. Incluyendo a Voight.


	5. Las consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida era bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Es el fin de la historia y gracias a todos y todas las que me acompañaron por todo el trayecto. Es una historia con el único fin de pasar un buen rato y divertirse :D. Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz.
> 
> Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Connor no podía quejarse, realmente no, pero en ese momento reflexionaba sobre las decisiones de vida que ha tomado hasta ese momento.

No que se arrepienta de los sentimientos que tenia por el arrogante (y muy tierno) Will Halstead, claro que no. Lo único que lamentaba era que su _querido pelirrojo_ tuviera a un loco por hermano. Su situación actual era prueba de ello.

—¡Jay!

La mirada escandalosa que Will les lanzó fue muy graciosa.

* * *

Luego de su cita (que estuvo fantástica y dejo a Connor con un agradable calor en el pecho) las cosas se volvieron más coquetas entre ellos, a pesar de que Will terminaba ruborizado unos segundos después. Especialmente cuando había otros compañeros de trabajo alrededor.

Ethan Choi también había terminado más de una vez ruborizado.

Las enfermeras y Natalie se burlaban de ellos y Sarah Reese siempre parecía tener su teléfono en mano cuando estaba cerca (y Connor tenía una muy buena idea del por qué).

Besar a Will era la mejor parte del día, dejarlo sin aire y con los ojos dilatados, escondidos en la terraza o en alguna habitación sin usar, el corazón golpeando salvajemente contra su propio pecho, la piel deliciosamente teñida de rojo y el deseo consumiendo todo a su paso. Era la gloria.

Pero como su vida no podía ser perfecta, termino, dentro de su casa, amarrado a un silla con el hermano de Will viéndolo desde arriba, con brazos cruzados y toda la actitud de matón.

Mierda.

Y él que esperaba pasar a la siguiente base en esta tercera cita.

—Dejemos las cosas claras, Rhodes —dijo Jay Halstead—. Te respeto por todo lo que has hecho por mí y mis compañeros y sé que era un buen médico. Pero en este momento estas en mi lista negra, ¿y sabes por qué? —entrecerró los ojos y Connor hizo todo de su autocontrol para no poner los ojos en blanco.

Claro que sabía. _No era estúpido, gracias._

Jay alzó una ceja cuando el otro hombre se mantuvo en silencio y por esa razón le dio un punto a favor—. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Rhodes. Tú lo haces llorar, te disparo. Tú lo lastimas de alguna forma, te disparó. Tú le faltas el respeto de alguna forma, te disparo. Tú te sobrepasas con él, te disparo. Tú lo engañas, te disparo. Tú dices o haces algo que pueda perjudicarlo, te disparo. ¿Estamos claros?

Connor asintió tres veces, sintiendo el sudor caer por su nuca.

Jay asintió satisfecho y relajó su postura, apoyando su cadera en la mesa del comedor y viendo alrededor del apartamento con ojo crítico, evaluándolo y Connor se sintió nervioso, el sentimiento recordándole cuando era un adolescente y ansioso por cumplir cualquier exigencia que lo hiciera estar a la altura de las consideraciones de su estúpido padre.

Estaba jodido.

Ambos voltearon cuando la puerta se abrió y escucharon como alguien exclamaba confundido.

—¿Connor? La puerta está abierta, ¿todo bien? —ambos parpadearon cuando escucharon la voz de Will cada vez más cerca—. Espero que no te importe que entre de est-… ¡Jay!

—Hola, hermanito —sonrió Jay como si no pasara nada y Connor no estuviera atado y amordazado a una silla en su comedor.

Will se volvió de un preocupante color rojo antes de abrir la boca para quejarse indignado.

* * *

Todos ganaron la apuesta y Sarah Reese obtuvo más seguidores en su tumblr.

La vida era bella.


End file.
